kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Rifle
Long Rifles were identified by children, teens and adults from, all over the world to be sniper rifles which are meant to hit targets from a longer distance then that of any other weapon created for either medium to short range attacks. Long Rifles were widely known to have been in use since the Kid Titans of Demoral times from 1942 to 2002, where it was later adopted and taken over by the Kids Next Door by 2003 up to the present. However, Long rifles were eventually scrapped that same year, due to several adults fearing the Kids Next Door's arsenal, to which Father himself stated that having Long Rifles were known to be a reminder of the Kid Titans of Demoral times. History The designs of and developments of the first Long Rifle, dated back to the early 1940's when Kid Titans of Demoral weapons inventor Numbuh 301, devised a plan to attack enemies from a far distance without them even knowing where they were hiding, Numbuh -9, gave the green light to the first Long rifle that would also change the history of children's Organizations in the future in the year 1943. The first rifle proved to be a daring success during the Teen Wars, where it was then mass produced by Titan Ornaments up until the fall of the Titans in 2002. The Long Rifle in the KTD Faction however was also upgraded to semi fire ones which in 1991, was identified as the Titan R.A.P.I.D S.H.O.T, but all other plans of other Long rifles that were to be created by the organization in the future ceased after the Kid War was unleashed. Though the Kid Titans of Demoral were known to possess multiple Long Rifles, the Kids Next Door' the younger Organization and future Successor of the Kid Titans of Demoral, also produced their own version of Long Rifles, beginning with the KND T.E.N.N.I.S R.I.F.L.E that was first constructed and mass produced in 1968, where it served amounts their ranks until it was replaced by the newly developed M.A.I.L R.I.F.L.E that was developed at the end of the 20th Century in 1994. Despite being obtained on Earth, Long Rifles, were also constructed and designed by Numbuh 225, on Mars during the early 1970's, where at the time he was building the Tigerian Imperial Kids. Long Rifles during the early stages of their development were rarely used by either faction (Except by the Kid Titans of Demoral who used it during multiple wars during their existence), until the events of the K-Civil War, where they became a priority to for long range warfare. After the fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral in 2002, and the end of the Kid War, Long Rifles were destroyed by the Kids Next Door, where they were taken over by their organization, however this event was short lived as the Adults and Teens eventually turned on their formal liberators, where the Kids Next Door eventually ceased the use of Long Rifles, and destroyed them all by that same year in 2003. ''Trivia'' Category:Weapons Category:Long Rifles